Comrade Lost
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: The ninjas battle the Great Devourer. But what if one of them gets bitten?


**Hello! This will probably be the only Ninjago fanfic I'll do. I don't watch Ninjago much, so please bear with me because I'm not as familiar with the characters as some of you, so they might be OOC. Anyway, please review, but flames will not be tolerated. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago in any shape or form.**

* * *

"JAY!"

The said blue ninja ran over to his brother's side within the ninja's room.

Smiling innocently, he asked the black-clad male next to him, "What's wrong, bro?"

An irritated Cole pointed towards his room, which was littered with colorful streamers and smiley face balloons. On one wall hung a poster that had a wide-eyed Siamese kitten hanging from a tree branch. Under the feline, it read in black text 'hang in there!' The only place not decorated was Cole's bed, which was grey with black covers and pillows. They were both knee-deep in the paper streamers.

"_That's _what's wrong, _bro._"

Jay turned from the spectacle and shrugged. "I don't know. Personally, I think it adds glamor and a bit of cheeriness to your room. Y'know," He lifted his hands and made dramatic gestures to emphasize his words. "makes it less _Goth _and _boring._"

Cole frowned deeper. "You know what _else _would make it less" he imitated Jay's voice. "_Goth _and _boring_?"

The blue ninja cocked his head. "No. What?"

Cole smirked and handed Jay a white trash bag that he had brought out of absolutely _nowhere. _"Cleaning this mess up. Courtesy of you."

"What? Darn!" Jay cried, his prank foiled. Then, a thought struck him. "Wait a second! How do you know it was me and not Lloyd or Zane?"

Just then, who else but Zane happened to walk by.

"Hey, Zane!" called Cole.

The white-clad male stopped in his tracks and turned towards his two brothers. He peered around the room and asked, "Cole, Jay, what happened?"

Ignoring the nindroid's question, Cole asked "Zane, do you know who did this?" The earth ninja gestured around his cluttered dorm. He knew the ice ninja wasn't one to lie.

"I believe I saw Jay entering your room with a large box a few hours earlier." Replied Zane.

Cole turned back to Jay and smirked again. "And there you have it. Better get started, Jay."

The lightning ninja groaned and began picking up the mess he made.

"_Thanks a lot, Zane." _He whispered, loud enough that only Zane would hear.

The nindroid, oblivious as ever, replied "You are welcome."

Just then, Kai ran up to the door. "Hey, guys-" the fire ninja glanced around the room before shaking his head. "I won't ask. Anyway, Sensei wants a word with all of us. C'mon."

Jay dropped the trash bag. "Thank you!"

After giving Jay a weird look, Kai turned and ran towards the dojo, with the other three in hot pursuit.

* * *

Nya and Lloyd both looked up when the four spinjitsu masters entered the main room of the dojo. Sensei Wu smiled (although it was a concerned one) from his seat at the end of a long brown table and gestured for the ninjas to sit around him. All three looked worried, especially Sensei. Once the young masters took their seats (Cole and Zane on Sensei's right side and Kai and Jay on his left), Sensei stated what was worrying him so.

"My students, a great evil has been unleashed."

"What evil, Sensei?" inquired Cole.

Sensei Wu glanced around at his students and Nya sorrowfully. "The Serpentine have succeeded in releasing the Great Devourer."

Jay piped up. "What! You're kidding!"

"Unfortunately I am not, Jay. Do you remember when I told you about the Great Devourer?"

"Uhhh…it bites people and turns them evil, right?"

Sensei nodded. "Correct. Whenever the Great Devourer sinks its fangs into a human, its victim has all purity within his or her heart replaced by darkness. The evil is eternal; only death can remove it."

Kai gave a start. "Whoa. Talk about heavy consequences."

Sensei sighed. "Indeed. And with regret I must tell you that you must stop it."

Jay stood up and placed a hand on the elder's shoulder. He offered his master a grin. "Don't worry, Sensei! We'll stop it just like all the other times! What could go wrong?"

"One of you could be bitten."

At that, Jay's dorky smile dropped off his face like a dead weight. All the other ninjas averted their eyes to their feet. Sensei stood up from his seat and regarded each of his students carefully. His face didn't hold that worried smile anymore. In its place was a scowl that seemed to emphasize his old age all the more.

"Which is why I beg of you, _all _of you…to stay _away _from its fangs." He met eyes with all of them. "I have already lost my brother to the Great Devourer. I cannot afford to lose another loved one. Now go."

The four ninjas bowed respectively and ran outside. Once out the door, they yelled in unision "Ninja_go!_" and within seconds were in their ninja suits. They jumped on their elemental dragons, who had been waiting for them, and rose to the air before taking off. There at the doorway stood Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei, their hair waving in the wind caused by the dragons' wings.

"Be careful, my students…" murmured the ancient teacher.

* * *

After an entire hour of flight, the four dragons landed and Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai climbed off. They glanced around. They were on top of a large stone platform overlooking a vast remote forest covered in dark trees. But there was no Great Devourer in sight.

"Sooo…where's Mr. Tall, dark, and ugly?" asked Jay.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. Must be hiding somewhere."

While his brothers were debating, Zane sauntered over to the platform edge and looked down. "Guys?" he asked, attempting to get their attention.

"How big did Sensei Wu say this thing was?" pondered Cole.

"Brothers?" Zane asked again, turning towards the three other ninjas.

Kai shrugged. "No idea."

Zane tried again. "Hello?"

Jay grinned. "Maybe it's the size of an earthworm!"

Cole frowned. "Yeah, right."

"GUYS!"

The three ninjas turned to face the white ninja. "What, Zane?" asked Cole.

The ice ninja pointed downwards, and the trio walked over and glanced down. There was a long and wide path of destroyed trees and foliage leading into the distance.

"Oh." Said Jay. "I-I mean we knew that all along!"

Zane cocked his head, confused. "Then why did you act oblivious?"

Kai laughed lightly and patted the white-clad warrior on the back. "Don't worry, Zane. Jay's just being his usual idiot self."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I know."

"Guys! Knock it off!" Instantly the three ninjas quit and looked at Cole. The earth ninja sighed in frustration and said, "C'mon, we need to find that snake."

The four warriors descended the rock platform and landed safely on the dirt ground. They followed the mile long path up to a dark cave, which was where the debris ended. The four ninjas walked inside. Ripped-up vegetation and several animal skeletons littered the ground around them.

"Destruction...check. Dead animals…check. Ruined plants…check. Yep, we're in the right place." Muttered Kai.

Cole noticed Zane staring at a dead crow and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…you okay?" he asked.

Zane looked at him. "It is just that…murdering a creature that can defend itself is one thing, but doing so to one that is unable to is a whole different matter."

Cole frowned and looked away, agreeing with his friend's statement.

Suddenly, a particularly large pile of bones rattled and a large, long figure burst out of it. It had a long scaly green body, with a large rectangular head and two dragon-like fins on the side of its head. Two pointy white fangs jutted out of its mouth. Its beady red eyes narrowed as it glowered at the four warriors.

"The Great Devourer…" Zane murmured with a mixture of horror and awe.

"Whoa…" Jay said.

The monster swayed while hissing, like a cobra attempting to hypnotize its prey. When it struck in their direction, the ninjas scattered. Using his fire powers, Kai shot flames into the Great Devourer's side and singed its scales. The beast hissed in anger and pain.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Jay shot electricity out and zapped the giant snake. As lightning surged through the monster, it screamed in pain and thrashed wildly. The ninjas jumped to avoid its fangs. When the Great Devourer snapped at Jay, the lightning ninja was forced to cease the flow of electricity as he leapt out of the way.

.The snake went down. Seeing this, Cole ran up and spun around, activating his Spinjitsu powers. A brown cyclone appeared around him, and the earth ninja tackled the Great Devourer's body and the giant snake was knocked into the side of the cave. It hit the ground and lied motionless.

The four elemental ninjas walked up to the creature's side.

"So…is it dead?" inquired Jay.

"I do not know." Replied Zane.

Cole kneeled down and placed a hand upon the snake's body. "Maybe if we feel its pulse-"

The Great Devourer shot up, and Cole cried out as he was thrown back. The vile creature rose to full height, and struck at the earth ninja. Its fangs were just inches from piercing Cole's chest when one gold shuriken flew through the air and lodged itself in its snout. The snake shrieked and jerked away from Cole and turned towards Zane. The ice ninja clutched his second ninja star and scowled from behind his mask at the reptile.

"You will _not _harm my friends!" Zane ordered.

Screeching, the Great Devourer lunged at Zane. The ice ninja jumped out of the way and threw his second ninja star. This one hit the monster in its left eye. Ebony blood began to ooze out of the giant snake's eye, and it wailed in agony.

"Nice aim, Zane!" cheered Jay.

The moment ended, however, when the Great Devourer grabbed Zane by his right arm and shook him around like a rag doll. The ice ninja was then tossed across the cave and into a rock wall.

"_ZANE!" _Cole screamed as he, Kai, and Jay ran over to help their friend. The Great Devourer, wounded, fled past the ninjas and out the cave.

"Whoa, dude, you okay?" asked Kai.

Zane tried to stand up and used the cave wall as support, but then groaned and slunk back down to the ground. Cole bent down next to him and looked at the ice ninja's right arm. The formally white fabric was soaked in artificial blood. Cole turned back to his brothers.

"Kai! Jay! Quick! Call the dragons! We've got to get Zane home!"

The two nodded and fled to get their elemental dragons. Cole gently slipped his arms under Zane and scooped him up. Awkwardness be darned, Cole carried the unconscious Zane bridal style over to the entrance of the cave. Kai, Jay, and the four elemental dragons were waiting. Zane's dragon gently nudged her motionless owner, concerned.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay." He reassured. Or was it also meant for himself?

Cole gently set Zane on the ice dragon's back and secured him with leather straps.

"Fly him home, but be careful. He's wounded." He warned the dragon.

She snorted in return and rose to the air. The white dragon flew extremely smoothly in order to prevent any further injury to Zane. The other three dragons followed in silence.

* * *

When the four ninjas returned home, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd all seemed alarmed to see Zane unconscious and strapped to his dragon's back. Once Cole, Jay, and Kai explained what occurred, they assisted Nya in tending to Zane's arm. There was a hole and a nasty gash down the side of it. The ice Spinjitsu master may have been a nindroid, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain! Sensei Wu watched his students with a slight frown on his face.

When Zane woke up, the aggression that he showed on and off was very, well…_un Zane-like. _At one point, he even screamed at Jay for some minor prank. Zane _never _screamed. His three ninja brothers grew more and more worried with each passing hour. What in the world had happened to their platinum-haired nindroid companion? Meanwhile, Sensei's frown simply deepened.

* * *

That night, Cole went to check on Zane one more time before heading off to bed. He was in his black striped pajamas, which he had put on after forcing Jay to finish cleaning the mess he made due to his prank earlier that day. Once Cole stepped into Zane's rather bland, but orderly room, he looked at the white bed. No Zane.

Alarmed, Cole looked upwards, towards the only window. He was even more alarmed to see it open with Zane in full ninja uniform standing in it. The ice ninja had his back turned towards him.

"Zane! What the heck are you doing!?"

The white-clad nindroid turned, but instead of black eyes, Cole was met with menacing red ones. The earth ninja froze in shock. Zane cackled _(?) _and leapt from the windowsill. The ice ninja landed safely on the grass and silently bounded away to who-knows-where. Still shocked, Cole just stared at the now empty windowsill in horror. Sensei Wu suddenly appeared next to him. The old master was troubled. It was Lord Garmadon all over again. That hole was really a fang mark. Zane had been bitten.

Quietly, Sensei whispered, "The Great Devourer has claimed another victim."

* * *

**The end! I am so cruel! 8D And NO, I am NOT a Zane hater! Ironically, he's my fave character…anyway, please R&R, but no flames! I know the ending was rushed, but I really wanted to get this posted! Since I don't really watch Ninjago much, some terms may be inaccurate in this, so please bear with me! Bye! **


End file.
